


My raindrops

by ring_my_bell



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hanzo is alive, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Kuai Liang finally mustered the courage to ask Hanzo on a date.





	My raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm recently very obsessed with MK11 and I just NEEDED to put out some work on the nation's couple that these two are... makes me sad the lack of content but I'm here adding one to the mix! I hope y'all enjoy it, it was rly fun to write!
> 
> also i HC subby and hanzo's powers to act up when they're flustered, it's cute
> 
> unbeta'ed

It was mid-autumn and the Shirai Ryu gardens were stunning with their orange colored trees, although normally much warmer than the Lin Kuei temple, since it was autumn it was chillier than normal. Wind blew through the orange and brown leaves, making a relaxing sound coupled with a few wind chimes that were around the garden. Birds chirped and some leaves escaped their trees and blew right past the Lin Kuei’s grandmaster, Sub-Zero. 

 

The lin kuei sported more casual clothes today, just a jacket and dark blue jeans with a teal scarf. A sight that was rare to see, but he was dressed for the occasion. He was trembling, not from the cold air, he wasn’t bothered by coldness. He was nervous. He was about to ask Hanzo to a date, he knew he’d probably get a no, but he has been romantically interested in his former rival for a while.

 

Ever since Kronika was dealt with, they’ve had more time to just socialize, not only in their clans behalf but as friends, he now wanted to take a step further and try for something more to their relationship, he’d understand completely if Hanzo refused, he knew how romance was a difficult subject for the former wraith and how scarred he was by his loss and grief. But he’d prefer to get this over with as soon as he could than long for someone he couldn’t be with and they could just ignore it and keep their friendship.

 

He walked to the front door of the temple and knocked on the door. It went unanswered for a while until Hanzo’s chujin answered for him, Takeda.

 

“Oh? Grandmaster Sub-Zero? What brings you here?” The young man said, he was dressed in casual clothes too. 

 

“Ah… Takeda, greetings.” He bowed slightly, being polite. “I’ve came to talk to Hanzo, is he home?”

 

The chujin rubbed his eyes, he was probably napping or something. “Yeah he is here. I’ll go call him.” Takeda went back in and a few moments later the Shirai Ryu grandmaster, Hanzo appeared. Sporting his usual grandmaster attire. 

 

“Sub-Zero. Greetings.” He bowed to the other grandmaster. So did Kuai Liang. Etiquette they’ve grow accustomed to.

 

“So… Hanzo, you have a minute to talk?” He could feel his hands shaking. This wasn’t good the younger man thought. 

 

“Yes of course, it has been a slow day. Let’s take a walk around the gardens then.” They left the temple entrance and started walking around the garden. “What is you wish to discuss?”

 

“Ah…” He could feel his cheeks heat up and a few frost shard form around his cheekbones and ears. He hated how his powers acted up when he was flustered, it was a clear sign that he was losing composure. “I was thinking if you want to go out? If you have free time.” 

 

Hanzo blinked. “Well, yes I am free. But what are you suggesting we do?” the frost shards grew and Hanzo saw the trail of snow Kuai Liang’s steps were leaving. “Are you ok? Your powers seem to be… off”

 

“A-Ah! I’m fine”” He broke eye contact, embarrassed. He is the Lin Kuei’s grandmaster, not a teenage boy. “Ok I was thinking… maybe a date? L-Like, a date date. A romantic one. If that’s ok with you. I’ve grew fond of you Hanzo, what do you think?” He said, heart beating in more miles per hour than he could count. He scratched his cheeks.

 

Hanzo stared at Kuai Liang wide eyed.  _ This was a horrible idea _ the younger grandmaster thought. But he saw little embers leave Hanzo’s cheeks. “Kuai Liang…” it was rare for Hanzo to call him by his name instead of his title. It caught his attention. Hanzo smiled. “I’d love it.”

 

Kuai Liang sighed in relief, but he was also bursting with joy. “I-I thought this was never gonna happen.” he chuckled. “Ok how about a dinner? Then we could sightsee somewhere, maybe in America or here in Japan?” 

 

“Well, Takeda will be going to America to see his fiance tomorrow. We could accompany him and go on the date.” He rubbed his arms. 

 

“That sounds great, really great.” He smiled. “We meet here again tomorrow then?”

 

“It’s a date then.” He smiled back to his former rival.

 

“Well… then I’ll be off. See you tomorrow Hanzo.” Kuai Liang left and waved to Hanzo. He waved back.

 

Hanzo rushed back in the temple, his cheeks were, literally, burning he needed to compose himself again before he’d be arrested for arson. He closed the temple door and slid his back against it until his was sitting in the floor. He hugged his legs, eyes wide with shock.

 

Takeda stood in the middle of the entrance hall and watched his grandmaster. “What happened, you look like you saw a ghost.”

 

Hanzo shook his head, snapping back to reality. He avoided looking his chujin in the eyes. “N-Nothing.” 

 

“You know I can read your mind right?” He sat beside Hanzo. “I won’t say it if you don’t say it.”

 

“You’re insufferable sometimes, Takeda.” He glared at his junior. His flames died down a little. “Kuai Liang asked me out… on date.” 

 

“Finally” Takeda stretched. Hanzo suspected Takeda knew about Kuai Liang’s feelings, but was polite enough to stay quiet. 

 

“I need help. How do I act on dates? What do I wear? Takeda help me, you probably have more experience than me” Hanzo asked. 

 

Takeda tapped his master’s shoulder. “I’ll help you, calm down.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Kuai Liang arrived at the temple. With casual clothes but a little fancier than yesterday, wearing a navy blue overcoat with dark blue jeans and the same teal scarf from yesterday. His hair was combed and he trimmed his beard to be more even, he even put on perfume.

 

The temple door opened. Hanzo and Takeda appeared. Hanzo was wearing dark red button up shirt underneath a orange hoodie and black jeans. His hair was down, a rare sight. Kuai Liang’s mouth was wide opened, he never saw Hanzo with his hair down and it was, frankly speaking, a sight for the gods. Takeda was wearing a grey hoodie and dark grey jeans, very casual.

 

“Careful to not swallow a fly, grandmaster.” Takeda jested. Hanzo elbowed him subtly, earning him a quiet ‘ow!’ from his chujin.

 

“Kuai Liang. Greetings.” He bowed. 

 

Sub-Zero interrupted. “Ah, Hanzo, please we’re going on a date. No need for these formalities.” Hanzo blushed lightly. 

 

“Takeda will take us to a portal nearby that leads to the Special Forces base, then we can decide where to go.” Hanzo said and Kuai Liang nodded.

 

The trio then left the temple and made their way to the portal nearby.

 

\--

  
  


Once in the Special Forces base Takeda met Jacqui and Cassie and they left to their hangout, saying goodbye to the grandmasters. 

 

“So… Where are we going?” Hanzo asked.

 

“There is this nice mall Cassandra told me about, they have a nice diner. We can eat something and look around.” Sub-Zero put his hands in his overcoat’s pockets

 

“Well, guide me then.” The shirai ryu shyly took Kuai Liang’s hand in his own and smiled. The younger man averted his gaze and blushed. 

 

The two men left the vicinity and made way to this mall Kuai Liang mentioned.

 

\--

 

Cassie took a sip of her drink. “Ugh, Jacqui it’s so cold today, why did you want to go out again” The blonde said annoyed, covered in warm clothes. She hated cold.

 

“Nobody made you come, Cass.” Jacqui answered while texting someone. Takeda and Kung Jin chatted. 

 

“I will never turn down a good time with my BFFs.” She finished her drink. “So what we doing dorks?”

 

“Dunno, maybe we can watch a movie?”  Kung Jin said.

 

“Nah, not feeling it.” Takeda responded.

 

“Well… let’s move then, I’m getting bored of sitting around doing nothing.” Cassie got up and stretched. “C’mon get a move on!” 

 

The other three got up, Jacqui took Takeda’s hand and Kung Jin walked besides Cassie as they chatted walking around the mall window shopping. Sometimes Cassie would see a jacket or shoe she liked and they’d stop to so she could try it on.

 

“So… Jin. Where is your boyfriend?” Jacqui asked her friend.

 

“You know I don’t have one, right?”

 

“But you like someone don’t you? Spill the beans!” She teased him and threw an arm around the archer’s shoulders.

 

“No.” He said not looking at her.

 

“He likes Erron.” Takeda said after taking his lollipop out of his mouth.

 

“Erron? Erron Black?” Cassie said incredulous. “That… cowboy weirdo?” She snickered.

 

“Hey! He is really nice when he wants to, ok? And pretty hot.” He crossed his arms and blushed. 

 

“You have shit taste in men.” Jacqui said.

 

“She is right.” Takeda followed up.

 

“Did you fall for his awful pick up lines or something else?” The blonde raised a brow.

 

Before Kung Jin could respond, they were interrupted by the sight of the two grandmasters in the distance. The two of them holding hands while looking at a shop window.

 

“Are those… the grandmasters?” Cassie said and made a beeline for them, the others followed her. Takeda tried to act as if he knew nothing.

 

“Grandmasters! Hello” She shouted. Catching the two’s attention. Hanzo and Kuai Liang both surprised, quickly let go of each others hands and waved nervously at the young group.

 

“C-Cassandra! Hello” Hanzo said gulping. “Ah, Jacqueline and my chujin. Kung Jin too. What a coincidence.” He smiled nervously. Kuai Liang too.

 

“Yeah, what are even the chances, right? What you two doing here?” She asked.

  
  


“We’re sightseeing while discussing our clans, it has been real peaceful lately, so me and Hanzo have decided to do it outside the temples.” Kuai Liang said, trying to keep his composure. He knew Takeda knew of their date, he hoped he didn’t tell his friends.

 

“Ah, yes, pure business! Well, nice seeing you two. Were off the movies now.” She quickly took Jin’s arm and signaled Takeda and Jacqui to follow.

 

“Are we? Ow!” Cassie squeezed the shaolin’s arm.

 

Once at a safe distance from the grandmasters she said. “Let’s follow them.”

 

“We really shouldn’t Cass, it’s kinda rude to snoop people.” Jacqui said.

 

“Aren’t you curious to know what they’ve been up to?” the blonde said. Jacqui said nothing and crossed her arms. Cassie looked at Takeda. 

 

“What? I know nothing.” He whistled.

 

“I doubt it. But I’m not gonna ask.” After that they decide to follow the grandmasters, trying to not make their presence been acknowledged. 

 

\--

  
  


“This drink is definitely… different.” Hanzo said while drinking a bubble tea. Kuai Liang had one as well.

 

“The kids love it these days, thought it be nice to try it.” He said. They both sat on a bench on the gardens. It was more silent than the rest of the mall, but it still packed some people.

 

Hanzo rested his head on Kuai Liang’s shoulder and kept drinking his tea. The cryomancer wrapped his arm around him. Hanzo smiled. “It has been a nice evening, Kuai Liang. I hope to repeat it in the future.”

 

“Me too, Hanzo.” They stayed peacefully like that for a while. Hanzo yawned. “We’ll go home shortly, I’m tired too.” Hanzo nodded.

 

They’ve heard a camera noise, Hanzo got up and looked around and heard whispers. He looked at the cryomancer. “Did you hear that?” he nodded.

 

“Where did it come from?” the younger man said and Hanzo pointed his head at a nearby brush.

 

They got up and walked to it and behind it they saw the four kids they’ve ran back inside.

 

“Cass how dumb are you to leave the camera sound?? You clearly make a terrible spy” Jacqui crossed her arms.

 

“And what exactly are you spying, Jacqueline?” Kuai Liang said from behind them, the four were distracted banthering and didn’t notice the two men walking towards them.

 

“A-AH! Master Sub-Zero! We cross paths again.” She laughed nervously.

 

“This was a terrible idea.” The shaolin said.

 

“If only Cass wasn’t such an idiot we wouldn’t be caught.” Jacqui pouted.

 

“Ok, ok… you got us… We were snooping you two.” She looked on the floor embarrassed.

 

“Why?” Hanzo glared at the four. 

 

“H-Hey we were just curious what you two were up to! Dressing fancy and together in a mall… we wanted to know.” Jacqueline answered.

 

“To think the four best warriors of the new generation are acting as mere children…” Kuai Liang said annoyed.

 

“Aw, chill, not like we were doing anything bad.” Cassie retorted.

 

“You don’t see snooping people’s private business as bad?” The shirai ryu said, crossing his arms. He sighed. “Fine, we’ll satiate your curiosity.” Kuai Liang looked at him with  _ will we? _ Painted in his face. “Me and Kuai Liang were just having a date. Nothing special.”

 

“Called it.” Takeda said. His superior glared at him. 

 

“Of course you knew it, you read their minds and didn’t tell us.” Kung Jin said annoyed.

 

“Hey, I promised not to tell. I don’t break promises.” Hanzo’s chujin said.

 

“We ask of you four to keep this a secret, at least for some time. That’s all. Me and Hanzo are still new to this… thing between us. We’ll make it public for the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu once were comfortable with it.” The cryomancer said.

 

“Of course! My lips are sealed.” Cassie said.

 

“Me too.” Jacqui followed and looked at Takeda, who nodded.

 

“I promise to no tell too.” The shaolin said.

 

The two men sighed in sync. “Ok, ok. I’m tired. Let’s go home already, Hanzo.” the cryomancer took the older one’s hand.

 

“I take you’ll be staying with Jacqueline, Takeda?” Hanzo asked and Takeda nodded. “Ok then, goodbye then.”

 

The two men left, leaving the group behind. Cassie making a shocked expression to her friends. “Can actually believe it, the legendary rivals Scorpion and Sub-Zero on a DATE?” She laughed.

 

“You know ever since they stopped hating each other I always felt this would happen.” Jacqui said, grinning.

 

“Takeda probably knew they’ve crushed each other a long time before them even told each other.” Jin elbowed his friend. “Who liked each other first?”

 

“Master Hasashi. One day when Master Sub-Zero visited the temple to talk about the clans relationship, he excused himself to make tea for them. After he finished it he offered a cup to Master Hasashi with a smile. The image of Sub-Zero’s smile was all that was in Master’s head the rest of the day, accompanied by ‘he… is so stunning.’ ‘god, what is this feeling in my chest.’ type of thoughts.” Takeda smiled, thinking about how cute these two falling for each other was.

 

“If someone told me Scorpion one day would act so soft I’d tell them they’re crazy or from another dimension.” Cassie jested.

 

“Please Takeda, honey… tell us more.” Jacqui tugged her fiance’s arm.

 

“It’s not nice to tell on other’s thought ok…” He closed his eyes but opened his right one and smiled. “But a little bird told me…” And he kept on telling his friends about how these two unlikely friends fell for each other.

  
  


\--

 

It was already late and the gardens were illuminated only by a few select lamps. Still, it was a beautiful sight even at night. Kuai Liang grew to adore it.

 

The two held hands as they small chatted and walked back to the temple’s entrance. 

 

They stopped at the little bridge before the temple, holding their hands together and smiling.

 

“Today was… fun, Kuai.” The older man said.

 

The cryomancer’s heart was exploding from bliss. He laughed. “I loved it. I hope we can do this again sometime.” He inched closer to his date. “I really thought you’d refuse, you know.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I know that romance may be a hard thing for you and that your heart still grieves your late wife and son, but I still wanted to try.” He looked down. He knew bringing Hanzo’s late family was a touchy subject.

 

Hanzo breathed in. “I’m glad you care so deeply for my emotions.” He looked at the sky. “The sky is beautiful today, isn’t it?” He looked back at the younger one. “Anyways. Yes, Harumi and Satoshi deaths will forever… ache. But, it’s been a long time already, I can’t mourn them forever. They will never be replaced, yes, but if they could see me… I’m sure they’d want me to be happy again.” He cupped Kuai Liang’s face. “And I think, I found someone perfect to be by my side.” Smiling tenderly, he caressed the lin kuei’s cheek, feeling a bit of ice forming in his fingers. He was clearly blushing.

Kuai Liang was speechless. He felt tears well up in his eyes, tears of happiness. He took one of Hanzo’s hands on his cheeks and squeezed it. “I’m honored you think so much of me.” He breathed in and inched closer “Would… you allow me?” he said almost whispering looking at Hanzo’s lips. Both of them closed their eyes, distance now closed by a soft and tender kiss. Their hearts beating in sync. The kiss was long and slow, time felt like it was frozen for both of them.

 

Once they broke apart they smiled and laughed, hugging each other tightly. 

 

“I never thought I could feel like this again.” Hanzo said staring in Kuai Liang’s eyes.

 

“And I never thought I’d ever feel like this.” The younger responded.

 

Hanzo laughed. “Just like you told Cyrax, anything was possible. Who’d thought this would be our fate?” 

 

“Indeed.” Kuai Liang laughed too. “Well… I’m tired. Maybe I could stay the night?”

 

“Please, you don’t need to ask.” Hanzo chuckled and kissed him again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and kudo! Now back to getting good at MK, i'm a terrible player


End file.
